


Help Me Forget

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: Ogawa's touch is softer than Yo-Hey’s.
Relationships: HAYATA (Professional Wrestling)/Ogawa Yoshinari, HAYATA/YO-HEY | Fujita Youhei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Help Me Forget

Ogawa's touch is softer than Yo-Hey’s, but more confident in guiding you. Less hurried. And when he finally tears a noise out of you, a rough shout you can’t suppress, can’t grab and pull back to keep anyone from hearing, he doesn’t grin. Doesn’t laugh, or tease, or crow about how good he must be, if you can’t keep silent. He nods, digs his hand into your thigh, and continues until he drives you breathless, voiceless again. It’s weirdly freeing.

When he says “See you again” it’s almost a question, although he knows the answer. You shouldn’t, but you will.


End file.
